


Little Suns

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb finds a hiding place in an especially sunny area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Suns

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: sunflowers

Jim opened his eyes and ran through the meadow, looking for any sign of Sebastian. The boy wasn’t behind the big stone at the other side of the meadow nor behind the trees on the edge of the small woods. A bit tired now, Jimmy ran up the stone path, paying attention to every stone, log and bush on his way. Panting, he stopped next to a clump of tall yellow flowers to catch his breath, when he heard someone giggling. The boy turned quickly, catching a glimpse of blond dishevelled hair between thick green stems.

‘Sebby!’ He squeaked and ran to his friend, grabbing the other boy’s hand.

Sebastian laughed.

 _You took your time, Jimmy,_ he winked.

‘You hid really well,’ Jim pouted, ‘in these tall flowers.’

 _Oh, sunflowers_ , Seb looked at the flowers, _I didn’t know they grew here._

‘Sunflowers?’ James tilted his head, looking at his friend with curiosity.

 _Yes,_ the blond nodded with a smile, _Look,_ he pointed at the yellow petals, _they look like small suns._  Jim’s eyes sparkled with interest.

‘Wow,’ he mumbled, staring at sunflowers with parted lips, ‘And why do people grow them?’

 _They are pretty,_ Sebastian shrugged, _and they have these funny seeds people eat._

‘Oooh,’ Jim’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.

 _You know,_ Seb suggested, w _e could take one or two for our mums. They’re gonna love them._

The smaller boy beamed at the suggestion.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them marched down the path, carrying two sunflowers in front of them like banners.


End file.
